Zlata
Overview Zlata is one of the many playable characters found in the game. Her Bolsters Spirits skill allows her to cheer up depressed characters with a much better chance of succeeding as well as increasing the living condition quality of the shelter which reduces morale loss from negative events. She is also good with the Guitar. Zlata has no addictions and has 12 inventory slots. Character Story # "The army is trying to break the rebels' morale with this incessant bombardement, but it's the civilians like us that suffer the most. When you've been under fire for so long, you learn to predict where a mortar shell will fall by the sound it makes. I'd never have thought about it, but one fateful day changed everything." # "The heat was intense and people were lining up for water. I was there with my parents and Tadei. Suddenly, there was a flash and I lost consciousness. Later I learned that a mortar shell exploded among us, wounding me and my brother and killing my parents. I had to explain to my brother that they were gone. Can you imagine losing your parents at the age of six?" # "I don't recall how we got to the hospital. They took out lots of shrapnel from our bodies. I became apathetic in the aftermath. Our neighbors started looking after my brother, because I'd lost the will to live. I kept thinking that I had cheated fate on that day. I no longer hid when I heard a shell. And then Tadei was taken from me." Variants # 'Did you hear that? Another mortar shell. Not very far from here. Many people got used to the sound but I cringe at every single one of them. I freeze and remember one summer day in the first year of the war. The day which changed everything in my life.' # "The heat was intense and people were lining up for water. I was there with my parents and Tadei when a shell exploded among us. When I got up and looked around, there were screams... blood... dead bodies everywhere... severed limbs... My brother was bleeding, crying, asking me where mommy and daddy were. I looked around, then hugged him and started to scream." # "Doctors did a great job patching us up. We spent a few weeks in the hospital recovering, both physically and mentally. We were lucky that we survived, and we had each other. Our neighbors were helping me look after Tadei, because initially I had trouble catching up with him! Then he got his lucky ticket." Role While her Bolsters Spirits trait does not have any direct impact on her scavenging skills, her decent inventory size of 12 allows her to be a backup scavenger or the primary scavenger if there is no better alternative. Zlata is heavily affected by moral choices and crimes, so killing and stealing is not recommended. She has below average combat skills which further discourages scavenging in dangerous territories. However, with enough caution, patience, and a good melee weapon, she is still able to perform stealth kills from hiding spots (just be prepared for her mood to drop). Despite her below average combat skills, she is still a decent choice for guard duty. Personality Recruitment Speech Endings }} Trivia de:Zlata fr:Zlata pl:Zlata ru:Злата Category:Playable Characters